User blog:Fist of Dollars/Train
So what you say to a stronghold mode on a train & a steamboat, so a great train robbery and a siege of a steamboat. Now I don't really play much of Stronghold mode but I do know the objectives within the game. Now theres two teams the Attackers and the Defenders. There jobs are simple. Now in Stronghold there are flags to be captured and safes to be cracked etc, so this could work on both Train & Steamboat. So how would things work.... Train Stronghold So Train Stronghold is basically a robbery, the Attackers must take over parts of the train working from the back to the passagener cars taking over parts of the train, breaking into safes, stealing the loot and then, the Attackers must then race in front of the Train and get to bridge set the TNT to blow up the bridge when the Train crosses it. The Defenders must stop this from happening plus as Defenders you've got cover from the horse riden Attackers so long as they don't board your Train. Weapons Attackers - Schofield, Knifes, Fire Bottles, Sawed-off Shotgun, Evans Repeater Weapons Defenders - Schofield, Knifes, Pump-Action Shotgun, Henry Repeater, Carcano Rifle Weapon Boxes - Double-Action Revolver, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Springfield Rifle Steamboat Stronghold Steamboat Stronghold is located on a large Steamboat, triple the size of the Serendipity for better play. Again Defenders must defend the Steamboat while the Attackers raid it. Attackers start off on rafts tired to the stern and the Defenders spawn at the bow. Again the Attackers will have to capture certain parts of the Steamboat, crack the safes steal the loot, shoot up the wheelhouse and then to sink the Steamboat. This is done by carrying a barrel of gunpowder while leaving a trail from the raft into the middle of the Steamboat below the water line. Once this is done light the trail to begin sinking. Now once this is done it goes into a Sudden Death as the Attackers only have a limted time to get back on the rafts to be able to escape while Defenders do what they can to kill off the Attackers. Now heres the catch for those Trigger-Happy Players. Sinking can start at any time if damage is done below the water line to the hull. In fact a few shots from a Shotgun would start the sinking. So the more damage the quicker the Steamboat will sink. Now the Attackers can still do objective on a sinking Steamboat but they would have to be quicker and shot only if you have to. Objectives will cease then the water reaches waist deep on the deck below the wheelhouse as once water reaches that deck Sudden Death and the Final Plunge. Weapons Attackers - Double-Action Revolver, Knifes, Winchester Repeater, Double-Barreled Shotgun Weapons Defenders - Schofield, Knifes, Henry Repeater, Pump-Action Shotgun Weapon Boxes - LeMat Revolver, Evans Repeater, Semi-Auto Shotgun, Bolt-Action Rifle So there my Ideas for New Stronghold Modes so what do you think and which one do you think would be the best one? Which one would you play? Train Stronghold Steamboat Stronghold None as I don't play Stronghold Also don't forget the Red Dead Redemption "Who Else Wants More?" Facebook Campaign for more DLC's here's the address below. https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Fist of Dollars Category:Blog posts